Don't you understand how she must be feeling?
Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Sabrina Spellman asks this to Richard Tyler and Harvey Hinkle about Dawn. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Angelica Pickles asks this to Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster about Leela. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Sid Chang asks this to Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride about Janey Powell. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Lisa Simpson asks this to Bart Simpson and Milhouse Van Houten about Debbie Hynman. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Cindy Vortex asks this to Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron about Ronnie Anne Santiago. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Numbuh 5 asks this to Numbuhs 1 and 2 about Numbuh 3. Don't you understand how she must be feelin'? Bumblebee asks this to Robin, the Teen Titans' team leader and Cyborg about Terra. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Eilonwy asks this to Ash Ketchum and Taran about Alice. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Phoebe Heyerdahl asks this to Arnold Shortman and Gerald Johanssen about Amy Rose. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Zooey asks this to Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox about Zelda. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Kim Possible asks this to Christopher Robin and Ron Stoppable about Aurora. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Kimiko Tohomoko asks this to Dash Parr and Raimundo Pedrosa about Nina Lopez. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Princess Irene asks this to Hiro Hamada and Curdie about Astrid Hofferson. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Dawn asks this to Ash Ketchum and Mac Vaughn about Robin Snyder. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Ethyl Muggs asks this to Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones about Cheryl Blossom. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Nina Lopez asks this to Doug Funnie and Miguel Rivera about Rapunzel. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Vida Rocca/the Pink Mystic Force Ranger asks this to Zack Taylor/the Black Ranger and Chip Thorn/the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger about Kimberly Hart/the Pink Ranger. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Zelda asks this to Beast Boy and Link, the hero of Hyrule, about Starfire's emotions. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Amy Rose asks this to Link, the hero of Hyrule and Sonic the Hedgehog about Ariel. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Kimi Finster asks this to Danny Fenton and Tommy Pickles about Patti Mayonnaise. Smurfn't you understand how she must smurfing? Smurfette asks this to Cody Gunderson and Hefty Smurf about Eilonwy. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Astrid Hofferson asks this to David Richardson and Hiccup Haddock about Kim Possible. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Anne Marie Katzenberg asks this to Jake Long and David Katzenberg about Sam Manson. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Amy Rose asks this to Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox and Sonic the Hedgehog about Penny Forrester. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Robin Snyder asks this to Gene, the hero of Emoji Town and Mike Believe about Audrey Richardson. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Lynn Loud asks this to Greg Heffley and Francisco Garrison about Kairi Forkanoff. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Lisa Loud asks this to Roxas Valkernoff and David Richardson about Isabella Garcia Shapiro's emotions. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Mavis asks this to Thomas and Percy about Lady's emotions. Don't you understand how she must be feelin'? Gloria the Hippo asks this to Alex the Lion and Marty the Zebra about Tigress. Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Lola Loud asks this to Russell Glover and Winston Sinclair about Bonnie Anderson's emotions. Female Version Don't you understand how he must be feeling? Jimmy Neutron asks this to June Bailey and Cindy Vortex about Miguel Rivera's emotions. Don't you understand how he must be feeling? Lincoln Loud asks this to Nina Lopez and Ronnie Anne Santiago about Phil DeVille's emotions. Don't you understand how he must be feeling? Bart Simpson asks this to his younger sister, Lisa Simpson and Janey Powell about Chet Zipper's emotions. Don't you understand how he must be feeling? Mike Believe asks this to Ronnie Anne Santiago and Robin Snyder about Tommy Pickles's emotions. Don't you understand how he must be feeling? Tommy Pickles asks this to Kimi Finster and Susie Carmichael about Lincoln Loud's emotions. Do you naht understahnd how he must be feeleeng? Antoine D'Coolette asks this to Bunnie Rabbot and Sally Acorn about Sonic the Hedgehog's emotions. Don't you understand how he must be feeling? Charlie Bucket asks this to Matilda Wormwood and April Windsor about Jess Aarons's emotions. Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Scenes